


soft lights

by Marvellous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and then a lil angst to finish things off, but kind of hopeful?, more like stress and comfort, sort of i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Luke could hear some of Yavin 4's creatures far off in the jungle, as well as the familiar sounds of the flight hangar in the distance. There was no alarm felt about the new arrival, though, he knew it was Din. Home at last.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 137





	soft lights

**Author's Note:**

> so...be warned, as much as i LOVE Star Wars, I am terrible with remembering timelines and lore. sooooI wasn’t sure about them being on Yavin 4 but because I’ve seen other dinluke fics use it I went with it? i don't know what i'm doing
> 
> from this prompt I received on tumblr:  
> Slow dancing in the kitchen at 3am after din has a stressful day where Luke hums a soft tune and din just melts

Luke sat outside his home on the single step before the door. Warm lights cast from the simple building spilled around him as the night crept across Yavin 4. Grogu was fast asleep inside in his little bedroom, and it was all very peaceful. He could hear some of the planet’s creatures far off in the jungle, as well as the familiar sounds of the flight hangar in the distance. There was no alarm felt about the new arrival, though, he knew it was Din. Home at last.

It had been some months since the Mandalorian had been back. Luke reached out through the force occasionally to make sure he was alright, but they didn’t hear much otherwise. It went that way sometimes, it was simply a side effect of the lives they led. 

Even Luke wasn’t on the planet at all times. Being one of the last of the Jedi meant he had missions to attend to, when he wasn’t teaching his small but growing group of force sensitive children. 

Luke didn’t shy from the force vibrating around him now, reaching out to the soul that was on the same planet once again to make sure he was indeed alright. The ripples of his presence were unmistakable. 

“Hello, stranger,” Luke spoke with a tired smirk forming on his lips as he eyed the Beskar clad man who had come into view not moments later.

Din’s visor focused on him but didn’t break stride as he walked up the short path. In theory a few steps, but felt as if they were much longer. 

He knelt in front of Luke and the Jedi pressed his forehead to the cool metal of his helmet, their greeting that had now become second nature whenever they’d been apart. An easy ritual.

“It’s been too long,” Din remarked. 

“I agree with you on that,” Luke agreed softly.

After a moment, Din moved to take his helmet off. 

This was still new to Luke, or felt new, in that every time a sense of surprise settled within him. When he had first seen the man’s face, when he had sensed Grogu through the force, he thought that may be the only time that ever happened. 

As he began to fall in love (that hadn’t taken long at all), he wondered if he’d ever have the pleasure to see his face once more. If that wasn’t the case, that was okay too. Luke knew if the light of a hundred suns could never find Din’s face in his presence, he would love him just the same. 

It started to change when they first considered the prospect of sharing a bed. Din couldn’t very well sleep with the helmet on, not comfortably at least, so they would turn off the lights and sleep next to one another in the dark. 

Luke remembered those lightless evenings where they relied on senses other than sight to discover one another. Din was always the one to wake first, so after those warm dark nights Luke often woke up to a cool empty space beside him.

Then one morning he opened his eyes to a mop of mussed curls tucked beneath his chin. With closed eyes, he had just smiled at the man tangled up with him. After that, it wasn’t something they really spoke about, but when they were alone or with Grogu, Din would take the helmet off and they’d just...be. It was a treasured state of existence. 

Now with the helmet on the ground beside them, Luke looked into those familiar but tired brown eyes and offered a smile as he put his one real hand against Din’s cheek, “Should we go inside?”

Din mirrored the smile, “Please.”

Luke stood and offered a hand to Din before opening the door and letting him walk through first.

“How is Grogu?” Din asked once the door had been shut again, starting the process of taking off the armor weighing down his tired body. His eyes flicked down the hall where he knew his son's bedroom was.

“He is a powerful little one, and always a cleverness to match. Those qualities show more all the time,” Luke informed him as he went ahead and helped the man take off and store his armor, a routine they were both familiar with at this part, “He has missed you though.”

Without the Beskar, Din seemed nearly like a different person. Still a good few inches taller than Luke, but less like the Mandalorian warrior and more the bright soul Luke had fallen so deeply in love with. The kind father who just wanted the best for his son. Someone who cared very much, but didn’t always want to show it.

“What about you?”

“Well, I’ve missed you, too,” Luke confided instantly, his smile faltering slightly as he was overwhelmed by a familiar feeling in his chest. 

Din looked at Luke with a soft expression in his eyes. He then leaned against the wall nearest to him and a deep breath left his body, the wave of emotions that triggered reminding him just how exhausted he was.

Luke took those few steps closer and put his gloved prosthetic against Din’s hip, his real one gently finding Din’s face in the low light. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he rested his forehead in the crook of Luke’s neck and breathed deep.

Holding him close, Luke coaxed him to the middle of the room, the calm of the new night welcoming to their souls. The force hummed quietly around them, steady but not disruptive. 

Luke hummed softly, the tune of an old song Aunt Beru used to sing to him when he was an anxious young child. It always calmed him, and he hoped the ghost of a song on his lips would help the stress the Mandalorian felt to ease.

“I don’t like being apart,” Din admitted quietly into Luke’s shoulder, raising his head slightly to press his lips to the blonde man’s cheek, closing his eyes as he murmured, “But Luke, every time I come back to you, I fall in love all over again. I hope you know that.”

“Oh, Din, I do,” Luke closed his eyes and felt a lump form in his throat, “You are the suns to my day and all the moons to my night. As much a part of me as the force itself, and my heart and soul are yours, always.”

Their breaths became one and the same, and it was if the force took over for Luke's previous song, a calm hum that gave way to moments of peacefulness. 

Soon Grogu would stir and hear that his dad was home, interrupting their sole existence, but that was okay. It was always about the three of them as a family anyways. 

They would later fall asleep together with Grogu tucked between them, and the days ahead of them were new. Until Luke or Din had a mission or duties to attend to, they were free to just be. 

And that’s how it was. Their quiet little moments, stolen when their time aligned. 

Luke knew in his heart that it wouldn’t last forever, it was simply a feeling that was unshakable, that what they had was just a temporary interruption to their lives; to bask in each other’s presence in the odd times. Two people that shouldn’t have worked but remarkably did. Luke’s own future diverged somewhere near the end, the salty spray of an ocean haunted many of his dreams at night. He was always alone. Din and Grogu’s path was somewhere he couldn’t sense, but it wasn’t with him.

At the end of it all, he knew, but in their moments, he decided to forget the looming future and love the man as much as he knew how. 

Master Yoda had once told him, the future was always in motion. So perhaps, by some chance, their journeys would change and their paths would end together. 

One could always hope.

**Author's Note:**

> also this is probably out of character and its really schmoopy (i kind of feel like everything i write is these days so oops) but it’s mostly just an exercise bc I really want to write more of these two sdhjdhj ok enough of my rambling!! thank you for reading if you made it this far <3 
> 
> all mistakes are my own bc i'm too scared to use beta readers these days


End file.
